tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A T.U.F.F. Christmas
Plot I sat lonely and silent as the halls sparkled with Christmas decorations. The room stood quiet as the Christmas tinsel sparkled and the red and green lights glistened. The table my head was on was covered in silver tinsel and a red cloth covered the table top. A green, lit up candle stood in the middle of the table. My head lay on the edge of the table, my arms crossed around it. My hair and ears were covering my arms, making my face non-noticeable. I lifted my arm, and slapped the on button on the CD player, and Peppermint Winter began to play. The volume was quiet, but at least it was calming my nerves. I slowly slid my arm back under my hair. I heard someone walk in, and my eye peaked out. “Keswick, get out!” I yelled as I saw him walk in. “Maria, I’m aloud in here like any other T.U.F.F agent.” I put my head back under my arm and the mechanical arms in my Pak pointed all towards Keswick. Keswick started to back up, and then ran out of the room. My arms went back into the Pak, and then tears started to run from my eyes. As they ran down my face, I lifted my hand, and slapped the off button on the CD player, and all grew silent. The tears stopped dripping, and dried onto my face. I got up, my hair still covering my face, and walked towards the hall. At the beginning of the hall, I stopped, and set my hand on the wall. I slid down, and sat next to the wall. My head slid onto my silky tights, and tears began to drip again. I closed my eyes, and began to cry quietly. My eyes opened slowly as I felt something on my back. I peeked over my arm. “Are you okay?” Crazy said, sitting right next to me. “No.” I said in a very quiet voice, and my head landed in Crazy’s lap. Crazy pushed my head aside, and my head landed on the floor. I picked my head, and sat, leaned on the wall, my hair covering my face. I flipped my hair back, and you could see tears were dried up on my face. “The chief needs you, Maria.” I got up, and walked towards the chief’s office. “Yes?” The chief looked up at me. “Maria, you and Keswick need to investigate the hallways. We’ve been getting readings of strange and mysterious things happening.” “Me and K-K-Keswick?” I stammered. “But Skipper’s my partner!” “Yes, well Skipper is… busy.” “Crazy?” “She’s… with Skipper.” “Claire?” “She… got stuck in a fridge.” “R?” “He…” The chief stopped for a minute. “Got hit by a truck.” “Kitty?” “She… is at the movies.” “Dudley?” “Gone.” I knew he was lying now, because he obviously ran out of excuses. "Can't I go by myself?" "Just go!" The chief yelled at me. I walked ove to Keswick, and then stopped. He grabbed my hand, and started dragging me along. "Appearently the agents say there has ben sightings of ghosts, but ghosts don't even exist! Those idiots!" "G-g-ghosts?" I stammered. I started to wimp out a little, when Keswick pulled me up from the ground. "Maria, there's no such thing as ghosts!" "Yes there is, Keswick, and so is all the other paranormal junk there is out there!" "Maria, you're too stupid to know what paranormal is." Suddenly, Keswick just blew my top. Tears started to fog up in my eyes, and I burst into tears. Keswick went into panic. Keswick covered his ears and yelled "Maria, shut the heck up!!" I stopped, then got even louder. Then, Keswick slapped me so hard on the cheek, that I started to bleed, and I bonked into the wall. My hand was covering my face, and my eye was looking at an insanely mad Keswick. "Maria! Will you just keep calm for ONCE in your life?!" He rambled on, but I just got scared even more, as I saw something behind him. My hand covered in blood from my cheek lifted, pointing towards the back of him. Keswick looked behind him, and we both stammered. We screamed. A bloody murder scream. There, behind Keswick, was a ghost girl, about the size of Keswick. She had curly, long hair, with an old fashioned dress, and had big cat ears on the top of her head. We began to turn white with fear. Category:Fan fiction